


One True Love

by egirldallon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kid Fic, Kissing, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Married Life, Parent Rafael Barba, Professor Rafael Barba, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: Sonny gets home





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on those stunning photos of Raúl cooking. God he looks breathtakingly beautiful. I posted some on my Twitter so you can see what I'm talking about!

ADA Sonny Barba-Carisi, father, husband, ex-detective, stressed as all get out, opens the door to see his husband, who looks absolutely ravishing, finishing up a meal. In the immediate moment he sets his briefcase down and toes off his shoes, Leo, their 7 year old son, runs up into them. Sonny breaks out into a smile and scoops him up. 

"Hello sweet angel! How was your day?" 

Leo clings to his father giggling in pure joy. "Papi took me to the park and to go shopping for my first day of school!" 

"Aw really!? That's so cool buddy," Sonny kisses his forehead "Let's go thank Papi for making dinner." He whispers, kissing Leo on his cheek. 

Leo nods furiously and cuddles into his Dad. 

"Hello Rafi." Sonny flourishes, kissing him gently. 

Rafael cups Sonny's cheek and involuntarily give him heart eyes. "Welcome home ADA Dominick Barba-Carisi." 

Sonny chuckles and leans Leo in for a kiss. "Hola nene, did you sleep good?" 

"Si, Papi! Daddy told me to tell you thank you for dinner!" 

"Aw thank you Chiquito. And thank you Mi Amor." 

"Go sit down at the dinner table baby. Me and Papi will be right there." 

He sets Leo down and he runs off to sit down. 

"God Rafael today has been such a fucking long day." Sonny rubs his fingers through Rafael's growing beard. 

Rafael smiles and kisses Sonny fiercely. "I'm glad you're home Dominick. I missed you too much today." 

Sonny smiles and kisses him again. "After Leo goes to sleep can we have some just us time?" 

Rafael chuckles and envelopes Sonny in a hug. "Yes, obviously," Rafael whispers seductively into his ear. 

"Thank God. I've been aching for you since this mornin' Raf. And God you look absolutely breathtaking while cooking. This beard, this beard is a blessing." 

Rafael gasps playfully "Oh the blasphemy." 

"Shuttup and kiss me Rafi." 

Rafael kisses Sonny's neck, Sonny squirming at the feeling of his beard tickling his neck. 

"Fuck Rafael." He breathes out, grasping his hips. 

Rafael stops and recollects himself. "Let's go to the dinner table and eat with our son. Grab him an apple juice and me some water please mi sol." 

Rafael smacks his husbands' ass, mouthing a koi "later" to the taller and picks up the three dishes, taking them to the table. 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ 

After dinner Leo clings onto Sonny's back as he cleans up. Sonny occasionally bounces around, causing roaring laughter from his son. 

Rafael starts stacking cleaned dishes as Sonny puts Leo down to expel some of his energy. 

"Stay out of the kitchen while Papi and I clean baby." Sonny says, patting him on the head. 

"I will Daddy!" 

Rafael looks down at their son who's running around in the living room. "How'd I get so lucky Dominick?" 

"Hm?" He hums, setting a glass down. 

"I have a gorgeous, well educated, lawyer, husband and a lively, bright, cute, son. How the fuck did I get so lucky?" 

Sonny laughs and kisses Rafael gently. "If anything I'm a the lucky one Rafi. I got a Harvard educated, ex-lawyer, professor, stunning, god of a husband. Not to mention my beautiful angel of a son." 

"God I love you Dominick Barba-Carisi." 

"And I love you Rafael Barba-Carisi."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
